hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Führerbunker
The Führerbunker (also known as Hitler's Bunker) was the bunker where Hitler spent the last days of his life and committed suicide. The movie Downfall largely takes place there. It is built directly below the Reich Chancellery's garden. The Führerbunker complex actually consists of two parts: the older Vorbunker was built directly under the Chancellery's ballroom (seen in the Party Scene), and the newer Führerbunker proper was built deeper underground. Hitler is the main occupant of the Führerbunker, while the Goebbels family reside in the Vorbunker. __TOC__ Background The complex was protected by approximately 4 metres of concrete, and about 40 small rooms were distributed over two levels with exits into the main buildings and an emergency exit into the gardens. The complex was built in two distinct phases, one part in 1936 and the other in 1943. The 1943 development was built by the Hochtief company as part of an extensive program of subterranean construction in Berlin begun in 1940. The accommodations for Hitler were in the newer, lower section and by February 1945 had been decorated with high-quality furniture taken from the Chancellery along with several framed oil paintings. Due to post-WWII sentiments, the site remained unmarked until 2006 when a small plaque was installed with a schematic of the bunker to mark the location. Reactions were mixed - some speculates it refreshes WWII sentiments to the war victims, while others sees it as commemoration to the Goebbels children. Some of the corridors of the bunker still exist today, flooded, pile-driven and sealed off from the public. Notable locations Führerbunker ;Goebbels Bedroom :Never seen in the movie. Goebbels seems to be heading for the room after a quick rant with Wilhelm Mohnke. ;Lounge/Anteroom :One of the two lounges or corridors in the Führerbunker. There are paintings and a row of sofas on one side of the room. There is also a carpet with swastika motif. :During the Original Bunker Scene and the scene after, most of Hitler's staff stands in the room overhearing Hitler's rant. The Hitler's Generals Discussing Scene also took place here. Krebs and Burgdorf commit suicide in this room, on two of the couches. This room is also where Hitler pulled his Trollface. :The room is cleared to make room for a dining table on Hitler's last day. The dining table is then cleared away again, as seen in Hitler's Farewell Scene. ;Conference Room :The room where Hitler and the generals discuss tactics, and also the room where Hitler dines. There is a world map on the wall, a table in the middle of the room, and two wall light fixtures. Number of chairs vary - there will always be a seat for Hitler, but more chairs is placed when people are dining. :The Original Bunker Scene, the Hitler Planning Scene, the Hitler Eating Scene, Hitler Explains Scene, Generals discuss and Burgdorf gets angry scene, Hitler will scene and Goebbels Rants Scene takes place here. ;Telephone Switchboard :This is the room where Rochus Misch and Traudl Junge works. Traudl's work desk is on one corner of the room, next to the entrance from the anteroom. The switchboard is on the opposite corner of the room, operated by Misch. :Most of the room can be seen in the Mohnke talks to Goebbels scene. ;Generator/Ventilation Plant :Traudl Junge and Gerda Christian can be seen smoking in the room prior to Hitler's Farewell Scene. ;Hitler's Office :The room is furnished with two file cabinets, a desk and a couple of chairs. A table lamp, a little bronze bust of Hitler, a film projector, bronze statues of a human and an eagle, a coat hanger, a globe and a table clock can also be seen. :This is the room where the Hitler, Grawitz and Günsche scene took place. Martin Bormann can be seen sitting in Hitler's chair at the beginning of Bormann informs Hitler scene. ;Eva Braun's Room :Eva's room is furnished with a bed, a dresser, a coffee table, a few couches, a closet and its own telephone. Speer and Traudl is seen talking to Eva in this room. Eva can also be seen applying lipstick and making a phone call to Fegelein. :Unlike the plan, Eva's room in Downfall is accessed from Hitler's office. ;Toilets :There are a row of WC compartments on one side and a row of sinks opposite it. Ernst-Günther Schenck saw Blondi tied in one of the compartments as he took a leak. Fritz Tornow has also been seen using the toilet. ;Corridor :A row of lockers, a cabinet, a coat hanger and a few chairs can be seen arranged in one side of the room. :A wooden table and a few chairs is arranged in the middle of the corridor on Hitler's last day, where he wed finally Eva Braun. ;Hall/Lounge :The lounge connects to both the inside of the Führerbunker (through two gas locks) and the Vorbunker (through flights of stairs). There is a table, a few chairs and benches inside. Generals can be seen drinking, smoking and conversing in the hall, around the table. ;Hitler's Bedroom :Seen when Mohnke talks to Hitler. ;Hitler's Sitting Room :There is a coffee table at the center of the room and a few couches around it. It also has a cabinets with a candle stand on it and a pendulum clock. Hitler's study desk is located at one side, near the entrance from his office. On it are what appears to be an encyclopedia collection, Blondi's bronze statue (seen earlier on Hitler's desk in the Wolfsschanze) and a telephone. Hitler's favourite painting is hung on the wall where his desk is located. :The room can be seen in the Bormann informs Hitler scene, Hitler talks to Keitel scene, Goebbels's children sing to Hitler scene and Hitler stares at his favourite painting scene. Mohnke walks through the room to meet Hitler in his bedroom in the Mohnke talks to Hitler scene. This is also the room where Hitler and Eva commit suicide. Vorbunker ;Goebbels Family Room :One of the two rooms is where Goebbels children slept and, eventually, killed. The other is presumably occupied by Joseph and Magda Goebbels. ;Dining Area (?) :There are two wooden benches on either side of the room. A few guards can be seen eating as Speer leaves the bunker for good. Later when Traudl goes to take Hitler's last will, a few guards and some other bunker occupants are discussing about suicide techniques. ;Kitchen And Wine Store :Both names for the room is appropriated in the Eva and Traudl discuss in the kitchen scene, where Eva is making a chocolate cake and Traudl went to pick up some bottles of wine off the refrigerator. ;Hall :The hall is probably where Krebs and Burgdorf greeted Weidling as the latter comes down to the bunker on charges of treason. If the case is true, there would be a guard post and a cabinet here. Unknown There is a room for Doctor Ludwig Stumpfegger where Robert Ritter von Greim was rushed for an emergency operation. It might be the room labelled Personnel/Guard Quarters. Downfall Parody Universe In the Downfall Parody Universe, the Führerbunker is depicted as having more amenities than just being a bomb shelter. In some parodies, Chuikov and the Soviets occupy an office (or even the whole complex), there is an elevator, a huge garage and Soviet-themed restaurant, Purger King (formerly McFührer's) on others. According to Hitler himself, the bunker has like six rooms and two hallways, you can tour it in 40 seconds (Günsche is lost). The Führerbunker may have been built in interdimensional space, as it can also be located anywhere - in other countries, in a highrise apartment, the Death Star, etc. This is exploited by Fegelein on his numerous antics by removing the ceiling/roof of Hitler's office, teleporting it to various places, flooding it with water, tampering with the elevator and filtering Justin Bieber's music through the ventilation system, though the effects is usually only shown in Hitler's office. Even Speer got lost in his own design. While it might be a bomb shelter, it's completely un-immune to explosions from the inside, as it actually got blown alot lots of times (as in this video: Hitler vs. a Fly) usually by a superweapon (the pencil of mass destruction in this case.). It's also is the place where all the major planing, ranting, objection, and antics occur, as it is the place where Dolfy and his crew reside in for half of the time. The bunker is also considered as a 'sweet home' by many of its dwellers, but until now, nobody hung a sign saying: "Home Sweet Home", but even if one was hung, it sure would be tearen off in an antic or rant or such. The Führerbunker's U-Boat Parody counterpart is U-96, a German submarine which serves as the primary setting for Das Boot, while the Stalin Parodies answer to the bunker is Joseph Stalin's office in the Politburo. Trivia *The Bunker's phone number was 12 00 50, as recalled by Rochus Misch, even after so many decades. *Kempka's house was literally a minute walk from the Führerbunker's garden entrance. *The garage is another underground structure built under the chancellery, and is actually located on the opposite end of the Chancellery grounds. Whether an underground passage linked the garage and the bunker directly is currently unknown. Gallery In Downfall Bunker.png|Corridor, Führerbunker. Schenck in corridor witnessing Blondi's killing.jpg|ditto, looking from the other end. Fegelein keitel jodl krebs burgdorf hallway (generals discussing scene).jpg|Anteroom. Waiting_party.png|ditto Bonkers_in_doorway.jpg|Telephone switch room. Grawitz_in_office.jpg|Hitler's office. Hitler_Dining_Scene_overview.jpg|Conference room, seen in Hitler Dining Scene. Hitler_Explains_Scene.jpg|Ditto, later in Hitler Explains Scene. Hitler_in_bedroom.jpg|Looking inside Hitler's bedroom. Bormann reads letter.jpg|Looking inside Hitler's study. Hitler's_study.jpg|The inside of Hitler's study, seen in Eva wants Hitler to spare Fegelein scene. Staircase_to_Vorbunker.jpg|Staircase to Vorbunker. Haase calls for Tornow.jpg|Hall. A guard post facing the staircase to Vorbunker can be seen in the background. Schenck entering restroom.jpg|Restroom. Other Bunker.jpg|The emergency exit cube, 1947. Place_Of_Hitler_Bunker_2007.jpg|Today there's a plaque where the bunker used to be. Bunker Snowman.JPG|Christmas in the bunker. External links *A translation of a Der Spiegel interview by the Axishistory team Category:Locations